A Max Ride Christmas Special
by Emotionally Insecure
Summary: Time to get into the Christmas spirit!  This story will start now and the final chapter will be published on Christmas day.  So if you're feeling Christmas-y, go ahead and check it out!  There will be lots of romance and drama, so tell me what you think!


"Fang! Hurry up, we're all waiting for you!" Nudge began to storm up the stairs where Fang was getting ready, but I held her back. See, tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and we're doing a special interview with Oprah before attending a holiday party at some rich TV dude's house. I had been forced into a red, knee-length dress, and tied to a chair. Nudge and Angel had used this weird torture thing to curl my hair, while Ella smeared this gross make-up stuff onto my face.

It was literally the worst experience of my life. Just kidding. So now we're all waiting for pretty boy to get his butt down here so we can leave. "FANG WE ARE RUNNING LATE, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Before I could stop her, Nudge was already ranting and raving as she zoomed up the stairs, coming back holding Fang by his ear. With a sweet smile, she announced that we were all set.

As we piled into the van, Total came out in a dashing red bow-tie and a pearly-white smile. "I assume we're all looking appropriate?" He asked as he hopped into Angel's lap. "After all, we are going to Ryan Seacrest's house!" Laughter erupted from the car.

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, Fang seriously looked so hot! He was wearing all black, as usual, but they were dressy clothes, and his hair was combed to the side. I mean, Iggy and Gazzy looked handsome, but the way Fang looked was just…unconstitutional! Actually, it was extremely constitutional, but still.

So anyways we pulled up to the studio. A few buff men with headsets and black clothes stood in front of the back door to let us in. Before we knew it, Nudge was bouncing up and down with Angel and we were backstage for Oprah. Oprah was in hair and makeup apparently, and we were going to have to wait a moment before we got going.

"Okay flock," Jeb reeled us all together, "Oprah is produced in front of a live studio audience, as some of you may know. It also screens live on television. Therefore, a lot of people are going to be seeing you today, and I expect you to be on your best behavior." For some odd reason he sent me an odd glance, as if to say 'especially you'.

"Hello!" With an odd amount of enthusiasm, Oprah came strutting back-stage to greet us. "You must be Max! I've heard that you were hot from many teenage boys, but you are certainly a gorgeous young lady!" I was trying not to blush, but I couldn't help but sneak a glance to see if we were getting a reaction from Fang. Of course I wasn't. It was Fang for god's sake.

_Awww does Maxie have a crush! _"ANGEL!" I barked, making her giggle. I smashed my mind blocks down so hard she winced. The rest of the flock gave her a knowing look, and Oprah left us in confusion. We heard the clapping of the studio audience, and suddenly we were being announced on stage.

"I have a special treat for you ladies today. They went on a long journey, starting in California, and taking them to many different states until they ended up here in New York! It's Maximum Ride and her flock!" I was flattered, beyond flattered, that she had singled me out and pointed the flock out as _mine_. They were mine, after all, couch ANGEL cough!

I went first, as was expected, followed closely by Fang, then Iggy, then Nudge, Gazzy, and holding his hand was Angel. Total also tagged along somewhere in there.

"So Max, tell me about your childhood! And how you were created." She smiled a freakishly white smile. "Well…there's not a lot to say, Our childhoods consisted of being locked in cages, having tests run on us, and flying. They were pretty fruitless. As far as how we're made, well, we always thought we were test tube babies, until I found my mom. Now we know that we're simply normal kids with a few extra genes thrown in…bird genes, that is."

Oprah kind of wasn't expecting that, but whatever. My mom was soon shoved onto the stage with us, much to her dismay. "Tell us about your daughter, Mrs. Martinez." Ha, she wishes my mom was married.

"Well, I've known Max for about a year or so now. I knew that I had another daughter, of course. I mean, I had never told Ella. But Jeb always knew that Max was mine. So when I met Max as my daughter, I was extremely pleased at what an independent young lady she had become. And I'm sure Ella was quite excited. Perhaps it was coincidence that Max had one day ended up on my doorstep with a gunshot wound. But I think it was simply fate."

Oprah Winfrey smiled that familiar huge smile, and my mom was escorted off stage. "So Max, tell me more about your flock relationships." She put her hand on my knee as I sat in the awkwardly comfortable chair.

"We consider each other our siblings, but in real life, Angel and Gasman are the only related ones. What more can I say? We grew up together, and we've stuck together through thick and thin, so here we are today. Still a family." Sniffles erupted through the studio, and I tried not to laugh in pity.

"What a touching story. Please, if you have any questions for Max, feel free to ask." Many women stepped up to the stage and asked all sorts of stuff. Everywhere from war to love lives, Itex to teddy bears. Flock member took turns answering the questions until it was all over, and we were leaving the studio.

"Thank you so much for coming. You've been a huge hit, Max." Oprah hugged each of us, and gave Total a few pats on the head, before disappearing to talk on the phone with someone. "That went well", Total commented as we loaded into the van again.

"Max, that was so fun! We should do this again sometime! Did I mention how pretty your hair looked under the spotlights? Wow! And Angel, they were like melting in your hands! Plus, Fang did you see that one redhead? She looked like she wanted to eat you! Like, she was totally drooling, legit." As Nudge rambled on and on, I stared out the window and got lost in my own little world.

Slowly but surely, I came back to what was kind of reality, to notice Fang staring at me. I was careful not to meet his eyes as I asked my mom if we were getting closer. Apparently we were, since we pulled into the driveway of a modern-looking mansion. Here goes nothing.

When we entered the house, there were many handsome couples drinking alcohol and chattering happily. But one thing that I did notice was that there were tons of rich, highly made-over, extremely pretty heiresses that were about…let's say…my age and Fang's age. I gulped angrily. It was going to be a very interesting night.

**HEHEHE :) **


End file.
